Sonia
(2017 Anime) |english voice= |gender= Female |age= 15 (as of Fantasia) |height = 140 cm (4'7") |weight = 42 kg (93 lbs) |eyes= Blue (Manga) Green (Anime) |hair= Blonde |status= Alive |affiliation= Reborn Band of the Falcon |previous affiliation= |occupation=Medium of the reborn Band of the Falcon |previous occupation= Commoner |image gallery= |species = Human }} is a member of Griffith's Band of the Falcon, serving as their medium. Upon seeing him for the first time, Sonia becomes enraptured by Griffith's charisma, and is extremely devout in her admiration of him thereafter. Appearance Sonia is a girl of average height with fairly long, blond hair. She has a rather large forehead and wide, bright blue eyes, emphasizing her supernatural abilities. Her apparel changes often depending on what role she is playing: when out of notice, she is usually dressed in casual shirts and pants. As a knight, she wears unassuming armor with a helmet designed to look like a duck's bill, and at Mass she wore an elaborate crown and white and gold embroidered robes as Griffith's seeress. She is almost never seen without an innocent smile. Personality Sonia is a happy-go-lucky girl who is often naive when it comes to Griffith. She did not speak much before meeting him, but makes her mind known often now that she can. She is considered eerie by the other soldiers, and for good reason; in addition to being an empath, she is entirely at ease with the apostles that make up Griffith's army, who are rightly known to be frightening. Sonia is almost unshakably happy. The only three things to wipe the smile from her face have so far been the human soldiers' fear of the reborn Band of the Falcon's apostle forms, which she tempered with a heartfelt speech, Charlotte's advances on Griffith, which inspire her jealousy and when Rickert slaps Griffith. Otherwise, she is unbothered by even the most severe danger. She is infatuated with Griffith, and as a seer, believes herself to understand him better than anyone. Thus, she considers herself to be the best suited to be his companion, a point to which she is very much deluded. Aside from Griffith, she is shown to get along well with and possibly have affection for the apostle Irvine. She likes birds and enjoys comparing people to them. Abilities Sonia uses an ability to sense people's emotions and see visions of the future to aid in the reborn Band of the Falcon's campaigns. She can be considered an empath as well as a prophetess, but it is unknown how far these abilities extend. Unlike Puck, she may not have an intimate understanding of the emotions she senses. She has used this ability to ingratiate herself with many people, including the Pontiff and Schierke, possibly using it as a means to spy on the latter. She does not possess any notable abilities aside from this, but proves to be a valuable tool to Griffith due to how easily she can manipulate people. Background When Kushans came to her village, they burnt her parents to death right in front of her and took her prisoner. Story Millennium Falcon Arc As Sonia and a number of other slaves are being moved, a slave mentions if only the Band of the Falcon and if only "that man" were here, none of this would have be happening. As another slave tells her mentioning it doesn't help them, Sonia tells them he's coming, any moment, to save them. When a woman asks what's wrong with her, another tells her tragic past. Sonia continues to tell them he's coming, the Falcon of Light is coming, she can hear it and the wind is whispering. When Griffith arrives in the burnt Midland city, run by the Kushans, Sonia watches his arrival, and starts to wonder who he is. As Griffith stabs the Kushan leader in the eye after he questioned him, she looks on with shock. She is then amazed to see Kushan archers' arrows fail to hit Griffith. After the arrival of the Moonlight Knight, and hearing him refer to Griffith as the Falcon of Light, several slaves then quarrel unable to believe that it's him, even after rumours of his death. Sonia tells them she saw in the victory parade in Wyndham, so there is no mistake: he is Midland's divine protector. Sonia then bites the rope tying her hands together, knowing that's him. After freeing her hands she runs towards him, knowing the wind whispered and the world began to change. Sonia believes him to be so pretty he's not even human. When two Tapasa leap over Sonia and prepare to attack Griffith, she shouts to him to look out. Sonia then stands in shock as the two Tapasa are knocked back by the arrival of Rakshas. Sonia stands in awe knowing he is the Falcon of Light, the man who will save the world. Sonia describes the dead bodies smell as suffocating as the smell of blood envelops them and their numbers. Stained red the sun shines down on blood and everything is red. She knows it should be a ghastly smell but somehow it looked literally like a painting, and notes they are all starring in a story with no end in sight. During the battle of Lumias, Sonia shows Mule Wolflame a psychic image of incoming arrows, warning him of danger. From a viewing point she watches over the battle knowing she cover the battle field with a flow of emotions stagnating when they stream. They change constantly, then they stop suddenly before the core of the enemy's will. After the battle Sonia appears before Mule. Mule then recognizes her and asks her who she is. Unable to finish, Sonia tells him that they can laugh as Griffith's here. She then introduces herself as Sonia and welcomes him to the Band of the Falcon. As he questions her mentioning the Band of the Falcon, she tells him that they want to reassemble the legendary Band of the Falcon because, as they have their Falcon, they could only be the Band of the Falcon after all, adding that they made that in order to please Griffith. She then asks Mule to follow her, asking him does he not want to meet Griffith. Unsure what to say, Mule decides to follow her. Fantasia Arc Gallery Sonia 1st.png|Sonia's initial appearance, captured by the Kushan. Sonia sees Griffith.png|Sonia sees Griffith for the first time. Griffith notices Sonia.png|Sonia captivated by Griffith's charisma. Sonia unties herself.png|Sonia frees herself to approach Griffith. Sonia among the dead.png|Gazing out at the massacred Kushans. Sonia BotH gear.png|Sonia in her Band of the Falcon armor. Sonia psychic power.png|Sonia using her psychic powers to guide Griffith. Mule meets Sonia.png|Sonia meeting Mule Wolflame. Sonia accosted by a demon.png|Sonia being accosted by a hungry War Demon. Sonia leads Mule through Demon Camp.png|Guiding Mule through the War Demons' camp. Griffith comforting Sonia.png|Sonia comforted by Griffith. Notes * When telling her version of the Ugly Duckling, she refers to herself as a kite, Schierke as an owl, Griffith as a falcon, Kushans as crows and Midlanders as ducks. She also mentions dragons, probably referring to the Apostles. References Sonia Category:Band of the Falcon (Reborn) Category:Knights Category:Millennium Falcon Arc Characters Category:Fantasia Arc Characters